Super strength
Super Strength was the ability to exert physical force greater than what their body would allow. It was a common power among many supernatural beings (particularly demons), though their exact level of strength could vary between beings and races. List of Super Strong Beings Vampires *Vampires: All vampires were stronger than humans (newly-risen vampires can lift and throw humans with ease). Strength increased with age. (vampires aged 500+ years can decapitate opponents with ease). *Turok-Han: Greater than normal vampires. *Van-Tal: Greater than normal vampires. *Zompires: Greater than normal vampires. *Slaypires: Greater than normal vampires and Slayers. *New Vampires: Greater than normal vampires (Can toss aside vehicles) Standard Demons *Vengeance Demons: Greater than humans. (Could lift humans and send enemies flying). *Mok'tagar Demons (in demon form) *M'Fashnik Demons: Can lift and throw humans. *Mohra Demon: Stronger than humans. *Brachen Demons *Harbingers of Death *Fyarl Demons: Can break solid wood with ease. *Kailiff Demon: Often employed as muscle-for-hire. *Vyasa: Can be decapitate humans with ease. *Lorophage Demons: Can overpower multiple humans with ease. *Vocah *Val Trepkos *Boone *Baphon: Stronger than Vampires *Brotherhood of Seven: Can break free from a wooden coffin. *Drokken Beast *Mofo Demons *Skip's species: Stronger than Vampires. *Eddie Hope *Oden-Tal *Lizard Demons *Nezzla Demons: Can throw humans around. *Grappler Demons *Burrower Demon: Human hosts possessed great strength. *Ovu Mobani: Possessed humans have great strength *Tothric Clan: Can overpower humans easily. *Wainakay Demon *Oden-Tal Demon: Can snap humans' necks with ease. *Vahrall Demon *Kith'harn Demon *Eyghon the Sleepwalker: Possessed humans had great strength. *Nitobe: On par with vampires aged 100+ years. *Puppet Demons: Great strength relative to their small size (Can overpower humans) *Granok Demon: Can move 2 tons with ease. *Grox'lar Beast *Lei-Ach Demon: Can throw humans around. *Sisterhood of Jhe: Powerful warrior race. *Prio Motu Demon *Razor's species: Can decapitate vampires with ease. *Telepathic Demons *Spike's crew: Can smash through concrete walls. *Half-demons: The strength indeed varies greatly, but they are almost always much stronger than humans. Other Supernatural Beings *Mummies: Can overpower humans larger than them. *Trolls: Greater than vampires aged 100+ years. *Bio-mechanical demonoid: Greater than Slayers (Can rip off vampire's heads with ease) *Werewolves (in wolf-form) *The Beast: Greater than Slayers. *Zombies: Can overpower two men at once. *Ugly Man: Greater than Slayers. *Daryl Epps: Can lift a human with one arm. Super Humans *Slayers: Greater than vampires aged 200+ years and some demons. (Can carry several hundred pounds with ease/can lift roughly 2 tonnes with effort). *Buffy Summers and Angel: As part of the Twilight prophecy, their physical strength increased astronomically. Can lift trains with one hand. *Connor: Greater than Vampires *Caleb: Greater than Slayers *Marcus Hamilton: Greater than Vampires and Slayers. Can punch a hole through a man's chest with ease. *Primals: When possessed, could be almost as strong as Slayers. *Severin: If he has absorbed enough mystical energy, Severin was strong enough to overpower even Illyria. Robots *April: Can lift and throw humans. *Buffybot: Can shatter bricks by punching them. *Moloch the Corruptor: Greater than Slayers. Can smash through solid walls. Higher Beings and Old Ones *Glorificus: Greater than Slayers,Demons & Vampires in her human form. (Can level a large building by stomping her foot and slaughter hundreds of men in mere seconds.) *Illyria: Greater than Slayers ,Demons & Vampires. (Can lift an Indian elephant in a child's body and battle T-Rex) **Still possessed great strength when her powers were diminished (Can shatter a demon's head with a single punch). *Maloker: More powerful than all other vampires. *Jasmine: Greater than Vampires, Demons & Slayers. (Can lift a station wagon) *Myresto Mor: Greater than vampires aged 200+ (Can rip limbs off a vampire) as well as Demons & Slayers *The Beast: Greater than Slayers & Vampires. *Whistler: Greater than Vampires & Slayers & Powerful Half Demons like (Pearl & Nash). Ways to Enhance Strength There were several means to temporarily increase one's strength considerably. *Casting To Enhance Strength spell on oneself will grant Slayer-level strength. *Equipping the Orbs of Nezzla'khan will grant the user enough strength to lift an entire armoured car. *Vampires can enhance their strength by drinking special blood. *The drugs the Initiative agents took that were administered by Maggie Walsh enhanced their physical attributes, but not to a supernatural level. *Pete Clarner used a special formula to enhance his strength. He was strong enough to break open the library cage door used to house werewolves. *Demonic Possession could cause the victim to have fits of inhuman strength. *A mystical drug could make a Kwaini demon 20 times stronger than its innate strength. *Through some unspecified means, Lindsey McDonald augmented his strength to a level roughly equal to Angel's. *When Andrew Wells drank a potion that turned him into his ideal self, his strength was increased to what he described as close to Golden-Age Superman. Gallery VampsBendMetal.png MastersLiftsVamp.jpg Buffy Strength.png Buffy to lift a portcullis.png GloryCreatesCrack.png Superstrength.png BuffyLiftsPieceofWoodPlatform.png AprilLiftsKatrina.png SpikeCarriesVamp.png WarrenLiftsArmouredCar.png bentprisonbars.png JasmineLiftsCar.png FaithKicksGigi.png IllyriaLiftsElephant.png Illyria_6.jpg Illyria_8.jpg 1161966-buffy_31_24.jpg Buffy super-super-super strength.jpg SuperBuffyLiftsTrain.png SuperBuffyPunchesAngel.png BuffyThrowsBigStake.png BuffyUsesThugasWeapon.png SpikeOpensSteelDoors.png IllyriaCarThrowBulletProof.png SpikeOpensSteelDoorsAgain.png BuffyCarriesSeverin.png Severin_power_shot.jpg DrusillaPunchesHole.png AnaheedSuperStrength.png IllyriaTruckThrow.png VickyCarPush.jpg MelakaStrength.jpg MelakaThrowsVamp.png IFeelBetter.gif 22THELEFT32THERIGHT.gif BuffyKicksSchoolDoor.gif BuffyBreaksDemon'sArm.gif FaithTossesAngel.gif FaithThrowsXander.gif VampireStrength.gif FaithKicksWesley.gif FaithThrowsAngel.gif Glory superstrength no place like home.gif AngelKicksPunchingBag.gif BuffyPushesVamp.gif SuperStrengthGloryRipsWall.gif BuffyKicksDemon.gif PossessedAngelSuperStrong.gif BuffyCarriesSteelGirders.gif Vampirecarpunch.gif BuffyThrowsSpike1.gif BuffyThrowsSpike2.gif BuffyThrowsSpike3.gif SlayerStrength.gif BuffyPunchesSpike.gif BuffySnapsSword.gif Buffy punches willow superstrength two to go.gif BuffyLiftsVamp.gif VengeanceDemonStrength.gif BuffyTossesBringers.gif Anya super strength selfless 1.gif SpikeSuperStrength.gif BuffySuperStrength7x18.gif HarmonyLiftsCabinet.gif AngeKillsKith'harnDemons.gif Trivia *Both Buffy and Angel often show inconsistences in their character's physical strength. For instance, characters are sometimes shown restrained by chains, yet in other episodes can bend metal with their hands. Category:Abilities